Scanners and printers have become basic office equipment based on the increased use of computers in offices. The use of scanners and printers at other locations, such as in homes, has also increased. Based on their increased usage, it has become advantageous to combine the features of scanners and printers into a single device.
A related art Multifunction Device (MFD) may act as a combination of some or all of the following devices: E-mail, Fax, Photocopier, Printer and Scanner. These devices can automatically scan multiple pages disposed in the device tray.